Gate control devices, such as power field effect transistor and insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), are widely used as power conversion core devices, especially in aspects of power generation, transmission and power transformation. With the development of power device technology, the switching frequency of gate control devices is getting higher and higher, especially in wide bandgap semiconductor devices made of materials like SiC and GaN; and the switching speed, withstand voltage, on-resistance, power density and other performance parameters have been significantly improved compared to the devices made of Si, which has led to the advancement of power conversion system technology. The size has also become smaller as the performance has been improved. At the same time, with the increase of its switching speed, it is necessary to carry out supporting research on its gate drive technology, and the level shifting technology is very important in the half-bridge or full-bridge drive circuit, which realizes the low voltage driving signal to ground shifting to a level that is at the floating side relative to the drain or collector voltage of the lower tube in the half-bridge or full-bridge, and achieves sufficient voltage and power to drive the gate of the upper tube. In a general half-bridge or full-bridge system, the voltage of the floating side is hundreds or several hundreds of volts. Currently, the level shifter circuit in this kind of application can handle a low pulse frequency and cannot adapt to the switching frequency requirement of the new device, at the same time, its own power consumption is large. This requires a new type of level shifter circuit to achieve the performance requirements of high speed, high voltage and low power consumption.